Revenge
by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki
Summary: Taka's worst nightmare has happen and he's ready to get back at his brother and the pride since he has to watch Simba and his friends. Best revenge telling embarrassing stories of mufasa as a cub while seeing how much Simba did taken after him and even more so when the said cub ask him to help prank his dad.


_**Author's Note:This a request from vampygurl402, for arashi wolf princess. I hope you like it.**_

Mufasa sighed deeply as he walked towards the peak of Pride Rock. What he's about to do, some would call him crazy. Once at the peak the golden furred king closed his amber eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them, he took a in take of breath before roaring.

"Scar!"

Not far away in a cave that their mother used to use. Before his blasted brother became king. Laid a orange brown lion, his head laid on his paws as he dreamed about the better days. Till he was interrupted by his brother. Blinking his emerald green eyes open with a groan. He cursed his good fortune as he stood and stretched.

"Now, what does he want?!" he growled before he shook his head. His jet black mane shaking lightly.

"Scar!"

The orange brown furred lion groaned before heading towards Pride Rock. Clearly annoyed that he was awoken out of his peaceful slumber. As Scar climbed up the rocky steps he was greeted by none other than his dear older brother.

"What do you want?!"

Mufasa frowned at the greeting. Before sighing and got to the point of why he called him. "Scar, due to the lack of lionesses around, I need you to watch Simba and his friends."

Scar's ears twitched before he shook his head and looked at his brother. "Come again?"

Mufasa glared before repeating. "I need you to cubsit."

Scar's eyes widen as his face paled. Every since he was told that he was going to be a uncle. He prayed...to the stars that he believed was just a bunch of stars. That his brother wouldn't ask him to cubsit.

"Where's Sarabi? Mother? Fina? The other lionesses?!"

Scar was desperate. He did not want to spend his day with his rotten nephew and his bratty friends. Mufasa rubbed his temples under his thick red mane before replying.

"Sarabi went to see the neighboring kingdom and Sarafina went with her. The lionesses went to see their families as well as some are going on a hunt. Which is to be led by mother."

Scar raised a eyebrow. "And you?"

Mufasa ignored the tone and headed down the rocky steps. "I have a meeting with Rafiki and the king of the Desert Pride. Any more questions?"

Scar grunted. Knowing he had no other choice. "Where are they?"

Mufasa looked over his shoulder and smiled lightly. "At the water hole with mother. I'll be gone till late afternoon."

Scar watched his brother leave before closing his eyes and growled. Before climbing down himself and headed towards the watering hole. He took the dirt path down towards the water source. Lying under a shaded tree was his mother. She laid on her stomach as her head laid between her paws. Her emerald green eyes on the group of cubs playing. Her thin black rimmed ears flickered before she lifted her head and smiled at her youngest son.

"Taka..."

Scar smiled lightly before nuzzling his mother. "I'm here. So...you can go hunt."

Uru smiled before standing and stretching. Giving her son another nuzzle, the brownish furred lioness headed to join the others. Scar slumped down and put a paw over his head. But his little peace was yet short lived.

"Uncle Scar?"

The orange brown lion moved his paw and seen his nephew and one of his friends, Malka looking at him.

"Yes, Simba?"

The golden furred cub looked around with curious amber eyes before looking back at his uncle. "Where's Grandma Uru?"

Scar rolled his green eyes before fixing them back on his nephew. "She had to leave. I'm cubsitting. So...run along and play."

Simba looked down with his ears slightly pinned. "Oh...I was kinda hoping you would tell us a story."

Scar was about to lash out when a idea hit him. He smiled at the golden and pale orange cub. The smile seemed evil but the two male cubs were to young to noticed. Clearing his throat, Scar pulled his nephew close.

"Why of course I would. Go get your friends and I'll tell you a story."

Simba beamed before running off towards the other cubs with the prince of the mountain pride in tow. Scar laughed to himself as he prepared his revenge. Not only on his brother but the pride. Best way to do that...tell his precious nephew and his way ward friends a embarrassing story of his dear brother.

"Uncle Scar!"

Scar snapped out of his thoughts to see his nephew and his six friends. A wide grin formed as he prepared to tell them of the dung story.

"Have you ever heard of the story about when King Mufasa fell into a pile of doodoo."

The cubs giggled before shaking their heads. Scar smiled pleased before chuckling.

"It happened on a day like this. Mufasa and I were around your age when it happened. Mufasa was trying to get back at me with a prank. But it back fired..."

/

The sun was high in the sky when the lionesses returned. The mothers returned and gathered their cubs. Simba watched Nala leave with her mother before looking at his uncle who was yawning.

"Uncle Scar..."

Scar raised a eyebrow at the cub. "What is it Simba?"

Simba chuckled nervously. "Um...can you help me with a prank on dad?"

Scar was tooken by surprise. This was not what he was expecting. But he grinned none the less.

"Why dear nephew...what did you have end mind?"

/

By the end of the day Mufasa was getting zebra doodo out of his fur...again. This time is worse because of his thick mane. After getting the last out. Mufasa returned home to be greeted by his mate and his son's friends' mothers.

"Did something happened?"

The seven lionesses shared a look before the dark beige queen stepped up. A mischievous glint shined in her bright orange eyes.

"Muffy...the cubs have been going on about a story that Scar told them."

Mufasa raised a thick eyebrow. "What story was that?"

The mothers shared another look before looking back at the king. Nala's mother Sarafina spoke with a smirk.

"The doodoo prank."

Mufasa's face paled as the moon. Before his eyes narrowed and he roared.

"Scaaarrrrr!"


End file.
